Truth or Dare inuyasha version
by Wildcat105
Summary: Kagome goes to her friends house and plays truth or dare.then her friends dare her to do soming that she thought she'll never do.Please read and review.
1. Chap1

Ana:Hey everyone!i am so happy yall could make it.  
Kagome:hi to met you.(goes up and hugs her)  
Inuyasha:feh,What ever  
Kagome:inuyasha!  
Inuyasha:what!?The story is stuipd way.  
Kagome:This is her first story so it mite be bad.  
Ana:Wow thanks, my day is way better now,not.  
any way on with the story!

* * *

Every thing was peace full and relaxing in the feudal era_.well,_ that was in till one angry hanyou changed everything. ."Damn it!why is she so late?she should for have been back 2 days ago."Not wanting to wait any longer, Inuyasha jumped into the bone eaters well with out a second thought .He landed on the other side,he jump out and ran to Kagome's window and opened it and went he got in he looked a round the room and found Kagome a sleep in her bed."Why in the hell is she in bed?!"Just when he was going the wake up her...

bbbrrriiinnnggg!

bbbrrriiinnnggg!

bbbrriin.......

Inuyasha threw the thing Kagome called a 'c-l-o-c-k' out the window."I don't see the point of having makes too much racket to use any."Then Kagome stated to stir."Inuyasha..".'Is she dreaming about me?.'He moved closer to her.  
"osuwari"(sit )  
Inuyasha then met the he got up in a flash and gave an death glare at Kagome.'Her dreams are my nightmares!'he thought.  
"Inuyasha?" coming for a seemingly sleeping girl."feh!finally wake hun?well it took you long enough,damn late."shouted inuyasha."inuyasha, i got to take a test in 2 days that will make up my future life!I have to stay any because I have mess so many days of school!"cried kagome."ok ok!you can stay for 2 more days then your coming back even if i have to put you over my shoulder and make you come back, got it?"Then Kagome jumped up and bear hug him."thank you!thank you!thank you!"inuyasha started blushed a little."Ok!Ok!you don't have to get all girly.  
any way,are you supost to be at your school now?"kagome looked at the table."weres my clock?""i just though it out the window because it was too do you buy something thats that loud all the time?"said inuyasha.'get there goes my 4 clock.'thought kaogme.

Then she got up and went to school.

* * *

Yes, this is a **very** short chapter.i know i i was up till 12 in the morning writing this.I promise the next chapter will be read and review.; )


	2. Chapter 2

I am soooo sorry for not updating for a long time.!I have been busy and i have writers , i have been reading other stories to give me ideas.I will have the next chapter up in about 5/25/10-5/27/10 . also,the chapther this time is going to be again i am soo sorry for not you soon ;)


	3. Chapter 3

I am sorry you guys i have been busy for the past days so i haven't been able to write anything and i had writers block,and a bad case of it i am so sorry for having the sory updated so late.

Ana:*yawns*so sleepy  
Kagome:...  
Ana:Kagome?  
Kagome:_5 more minutes mom_.  
Ana:ok...anyways,as you can tell kagome isn't up right...hey,wait a damn minute,kagome wake the hell up is 12 p.m.!(goes up and pokes kagome with a stick)  
Inuyasha:Ok,any on the dumb ass story.  
Ana:(stops poking kagome and starts walking to Inuyasha)  
Ana:Are you calling my story stupid again?(gives a death glare)  
Inuyasha:What if i am?  
Ana:(pulls out a chain saw out of nowere, and starts it)Now say that again i couldn't hear you.  
Inuyasha:Um.. i said on with a wonderful story.(damn that bitch)  
Ana:Ok then on with the story!(i heard that too)

Note:the last chapter starts on a Monday.

* * *

"Kagome!"  
"Kagome?"  
"kagome!"  
Kagome turns a round and see her three best friends.(well,for now any way;)"hey you guys"

"Kagome we were wondering(Sp?)if you were going to get out of the hospital or not.""Yeah because your grandfather said you may not wake up form your coma!"

OMG!,a coma!'Kagome looks a the clook on the wall.(don't ask where the clock and the wall came from)

"Sorry,I would love to stay and chat,but i have to get to class."Then she starts to walk away."Wait Kagome!you can _come_ to my house and spend the night!"Yuka shouted."Ok Yuka!see you later."then Kagome left,not know whats to come soon.

* * *

"Mom, I'm back!"

"..."

She walked in and went into the living room and found a note.

_Dear Kagome,_

_Me,grampa, and souta are gonig out of town for you aunts birthday.I didn't what to take you out of schol because you have been out so may days.I left some money ontop of the table in your you soon._

_P. is a suprise_ _in the bathroom._

"I wonder what it is"She put the note down and walked into the bathroom to find a pack of condoms on the table and a note.

_Dear kagome,_

_don't have sex in public._

'why!why can't i have a normal mom for once and not have a mom that leaves a pack of condoms for me every time she goes out of town'she thought to herself'who does she thinl it's for anyway.i know it not for me and !Why am i thinking about me and inuyasha 's not like he wants me in that way anyway.'

She walked out the bathroom and went to her found a box on her went and open it to find 100,000 yen(1093.49 dollars) in it."Wow how did mom get so much money." She but the box down and but half of the money in her pocket."I should go shopping and get some clothes for the sleep over at yuka's house she walked out the door and went to the mall.


End file.
